


Escape

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 The Waters of Mars, Gen, Time Lord Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after you thought you'd escaped, there are still horrors to face.  Tag to <i>The Waters of Mars</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

You stumble onto an ordinary street, quiet and snow-covered - so different from the fiery horror you left behind. It feels obscene to stand in this peaceful spot when your friends are... _God!_

You back away from the man (_Not a man, can't be!_) who brought you here. He's asking for thanks, like he'd given you a lift to the nearest petrol station. But behind that amiable smile is something ancient, inhuman, and drunk on power, that could crush you by accident (or by whim).

You flee into the night; not all the monsters were left behind on Mars.


End file.
